Un San Valentin alocado
by 97pupi
Summary: Kodachi planea una treta para que Ranma se fije en ella, pero... ¿Que pasará? ¿Funcionará? ¿O pasará algo mucho más loco? Mal summary, lo se... pero si quieren pasen y lean n n
1. ¡El plan! ¡La locura comienza!

¡Ni-hao! Estoy de vuelta presentando un fic destinado y dedicado al Día de San Valentín, jeje, espero que les guste.

Bien, el disclamer ya se lo saben, y gracias a los que dejan reviews (a los que no y solo leen, también n_n).

Y… ¡comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Febrero… ¡Ahh! un mes que a muchos les agrada, pues una fecha esperada se acerca. Apenas es 2 y ya se respira amor en todas partes. Parejas poniéndose de acuerdo para el día, chicas comprando los chocolates para regalarlos a ese alguien que las vuelve locas, tiendas de muchos regalos, florerías vendiendo la principal flor que es el tema del día ¡La rosa!… ¡Y en la escuela Furinkan no se deja de hablar de eso, o no señor! Los chicos se preguntan si creen <span>recibir un chocolate<span>, las chicas hablan de los chicos más guapos y se dan ánimos para conquistarlos, los amigos se ponen de acuerdo, algunas parejas discuten si pasar un San Valentín a lo occidental, y mientras tanto…

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!- Exclamó furiosa mientras caminaba en el pequeño bosquecito de la escuela tratando de huir de…

-¡Por favor Akane, acepta mi cita para el 14!- Exclamó un chico.

-¡No!-

-¡Akane, Akane, sal conmigo!- Otra voz se escuchó.

-¡Akane, déjame ser el chico de tu vida!-

-¡Akane! ¡Akane, sal conmigo! ¡¿Acaso no ves que soy guapo?-

"¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Oh Akane, sal conmigo! Bueno, ¿Qué no entienden que al decir NO es NO?" Pensó la chica malhumorada.

-¡Mi hermosa Akane Tendo, yo, Kuno Tatewaki, te haré feliz si sales conmigo ese día!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Akane, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestro Día de San Valentín? ¡Recuerda que conmigo vas a ser la más suertuda de las chicas!- Exclamó Kohaku.

"En tus sueños Kohaku" Pensó Akane.

-¡Akane!-

Y más se podían escuchar esas voces. Al parecer la chica no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de la cómoda cantidad de 50 chicos clamando por una cita con ella, a pesar de que saben que no puede, ya que tiene cierto compromiso con cierto fulanito.

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAA!- Exclamó ella.

Pero los jóvenes más se alborotaban por ella.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?... ¡Ya sé! ¡Los golpearé a todos!"

Y no se dio cuenta, ni cómo ni porque, pero llegó el fulanito que tenía el compromiso con ella.

-¡¿Y ahora que buscan?- Exclamó el joven de trenza, poniéndose en una pose sobreprotectora con Akane.

-¡Ah, es Ranma!- Exclamó un chico.

-¡Este…! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Exclamó otro, marchándose del lugar todos, excepto Kuno y Kohaku.

-¡Akane!- Gritaron ambos chicos, antes de ser pateados y mandados a volar por Ranma.

-¡DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!-

Akane estaba sorprendida, si bien es cierto que Ranma es un Baka, nunca se imaginó que el haría eso ¡Y todo por ella!

-Bueno, ojalá ya dejen de ser tan bobos- Murmuro Ranma poniendo su típica pose de las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Gracias Ranma- Dijo Akane.

-A… Akane… solo lo hice por no ser… descortés-

-Bueno, si no fuera por ti… seguramente ya tendría una jaqueca-

-¿Y… por que tanto alboroto esta vez?-

-Porque querían invitarme a salir con ellos el Día de San Valentín. Siempre me pasaba, y pues… siempre he dicho que no-

-¡Vaya chica! ¡Eres muy poco romántica!-

-No es que sea poco romántica… pero… yo… etto… ya estoy interesada en alguien-

Ranma se puso un poco serio ante la declaración… bueno… ¡está bien, se puso serio y enojado! ¿Contentos?

-¿A si?- Preguntó con un tono de voz que sorprendió a la chica.

-Bueno, sí, pero el….-

-¡¿Se puede saber quién es el que se cree dueño de MI prometida?-

-¡¿Qué?-

Ranma se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Ranma… etto… es que…-

Ella se acercó suavemente, y Ranma lo mismo.

-El chico que me gusta, esta… muy cerca-

Otro pasito más y quedaron muy juntitos.

-A… Akane… yo…-

Y…

Un listón salió de la nada, casi atrapaba a Akane, pero Ranma la empujó.

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡Ranma-sama querido! ¡¿Qué haces con esta plebeya?-

Sip, ya no hace falta decir quién era.

-¡Kodachi!- Murmuró Akane enojada.

-¡¿Qué haces Kodachi?- Exclamó enojado.

-Solo vengo a impedir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Y lanzó un tipo de paralizante a Akane, el cual, fue esquivado.

-¡Entre Akane y yo no pasaba nada!-

-¡Exacto!-

-¡¿Y cómo se que es verdad?- Dijo lanzando más ataques contra Akane.

-¡Basta Kodachi!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡Ranma-sama, sé que no la amas, por eso te pido que seas mi cita el día de San Valentín!-

-¡El no irá Kodachi!-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Te haces la difícil! ¡PUES PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR AKANE TENDO! ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!-

Y empezó a atacar a Akane con sus listones. Ranma agarro uno, lo lanzó de vuelta a Kodachi, tomo a Akane entre sus brazos y se fue de ahí.

"Ranma-sama, me haré cargo de que te quites la venda de los ojos.

* * *

><p>Casa de los Kuno por la noche…<p>

-¡¿Y bien, lo tienes?- Exclamó la rosa negra sentada en su sillón.

-Sí, ten- Habló Gosunkugi, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba unos 12 sobres.

-Muy bien, explícame su uso-

-Estos son los polvos mágicos del amor, toda persona que inhale un sobre de ellos, se enamorara perdidamente de la primera chica o chico que vea-

-¿Cuántos sobres son?-

-Son 6-

-¿Y por qué me entregaste 12?-

-Lo que pasa es que los tienes que soplar directamente a la cara. En caso de que llegaras a fallar, 6 de los sobres tienen el antídoto-

-Eso quiere decir que puedo conquistar perfectamente a mi Ranma-sama querido-

-Exacto-

-Excelente-

-Ejem…-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Me prometiste un pago-

-Está bien- Dijo sacando unas fotos –Ten, son 20 como te prometí, todas de Akane Tendo-

-Gracias- Y se fue.

-Ahora sí, Ranma-sama… ¡Te enamorarás de mí! ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!-

Kodachi tiene una amenaza para Akane, solo que en realidad, las cosas se complicarán mucho…

* * *

><p>Muy bien, el capitulo es corto, y así haré los otros. Ojalá y no los haya decepcionado, pero ya me urgía publicar algo. No se preocupen, los reviews que reciba los responderé. Espero sus comentarios. ¡Sayonara!<p> 


	2. Un efecto muy loco ¡Ranma no es Ranma!

¡Kon´nichiwa! Jeje, aquí me tienen con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Tal vez sea de tres o cuatro capítulos. Los que la lean y no entiendan de donde salieron los demás personajes, les invito a pasar a mi perfil, para que lean la lista de mis personajes inventados y así entiendan mejor.

Bueno, el disclamer ya se lo saben, jeje, y espero les guste la historia. Por cierto, la trama, como en las otras historias que escribí, está ahora ambientada en el 2011.

Y… ¡Empezamos!

* * *

><p>Día 3 de Febrero en el Dojo Tendo…<p>

-¡Ranma! ¡Ya apúrate!- Exclamó Akane, apresurándose para ir a la escuela.

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió él.

-¡Yo ya estoy!- Dijo Shin-Lee.

-¡Mi querido Ranma, eres demasiado lento, ya entiendo porqué no te quiere Akane!- Gritó Alexander.

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó Ranma, mientras desayunaba rápido.

-¡Vamos cuñadito! ¡Apúrate, ya todos nos vamos excepto tú!- Exclamó Nabiki.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- Exclamó Akane.

La chica agarró al joven de la trenza y se lo llevó arrastrando. Nabiki recogió los desayunos, mientras Shin-Lee y Alexander se adelantaban con Ranma y Akane. Después de un rato ya estaban a tres metros de la escuela.

-¿Se puede saber porque me llevas de esta manera?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Porque no te apuras, y si no lo hacía, llegaríamos tarde otra vez- Respondió Akane.

-Ranma, pudiste haber despertado más temprano- Comentó Alexander.

-Al parecer, no sabías que mi cuñadito es un flojo, ¡Será mejor que te cuides Akane! ¡Tú serás la que lo despierte cuando él se vaya a trabajar!- Dijo Nabiki.

-¡Nabiki, no empieces!- Dijo Akane enojada.

-Es que hacen una muy linda pareja- Habló Alexander.

Akane soltó a Ranma y siguió caminando. El chico se levantó y empezó a caminar sonrojado por lo que dijo Alexander. Pero no sospechaban que alguien los vigilaba.

* * *

><p>Hora de receso en Furinkan…<p>

-Vamos Akane- Dijo Lolita.

-Ya voy, espera recibo mí…- Dijo Akane, viendo como Ranma le estiraba la mano con el desayuno de ella –desayuno-

-Ten, te lo doy- Habló Ranma.

- Gracias- Ella se fue con Lolita y el desayuno en mano.

Ranma esperó a que ella saliera del salón para sacar de su mochila una ¿foto?

-Akane, ya no se qué hacer, si no te digo lo que siento por ti… seguramente… te aburrirás y te irás con alguien más- Dijo el mirando la foto algo preocupado.

-Ranma, ¿vienes?- Preguntó Hiroshi.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si, ya voy-

* * *

><p>Patio de futbol, primer día de la operación enamorar a Ranma-sama…<p>

-¡Muy bien, veamos si eres un tonto, nosotros ganaremos!- Exclamo uno de los chicos.

-No crean que ganarán- Dijo Ranma, lanzando el balón directamente en la portería.

Todos los chicos festejaron ahí el triunfo logrado. ¡Todos le daban gracias a Kami-sama de que Ranma estuviera en su equipo!

-Bueno, yo voy a tomar agua- Comentó el chico y se alejó hacia los bebederos.

Ahí, escondida en unos arbustos, estaba Kodachi, aguardando a que Ranma llegara.

"Muy bien, intentaré que los polvos caigan directamente en la cara de mi Ranma-sama, así el se enamorará" Pensó Kodachi.

Cuando el joven iba caminando, la chica lo sorprendió, lanzando uno de sus listones a él.

-¡Kodachi! ¡Suéltame!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO, Ranma-sama, caerás rendido a mis pies!-

Abrió el polvo, pero alguien se atravesó enfrente, y a ese alguien le cayeron los polvos. Era su hermano Kuno el que atravesó.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Ya casi... ¡Listo!- Ranma se logró zafar del listón que lo sujetaba, y se fue corriendo.

-¡¿Hermano estas bien?-

-¡Mira, me he enamorado de este gran árbol!-

Kuno se abalanzó contra un árbol frondoso que estaba en frente de él. Kodachi abrió inmediatamente unos polvos antídoto y los esparció en frente de la cara de su insoportable hermano.

-¿Qué… pasó?- Se preguntó el.

-Nada, olvídalo- Dijo Kodachi.

* * *

><p>4 de Febrero, segundo día de operación enamorar a Ranma-sama…<p>

-Vamos muchacho, se que puedes conmigo- Dijo el señor Genma

'Zaz'

-¡Creo que ya pude!- Comentó el despreocupadamente.

-¡Ranmaaaaaaa, Genmaaaa, ya es hora de comer!- Exclamó Nodoka desde la cocina.

-¡Comidaaaaaaaaaaa!- Y así como Ranma lo golpeó, así desapareció.

-Tengo que alzar los restos de lo que destruí-

Y otra vez apareció Kodachi. Una vez más trató de sujetarlo con un listón, pero esta vez no lo logró, y por accidente, le arrojó los polvos a un pájaro que entró en la ventana, causando que ella abriera el segundo sobre de antídoto. Ranma aprovechó la distracción para irse. Kodachi notó que ya no estaba, y decidió intentarlo al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>5 de Febrero, tercer día de operación enamorar a Ranma-sama…<p>

-Genial, ¿Por qué tenía que lavar los platos?- Comentó molesta Ranma-chan -¡Ahh, si! ¡Todo por haber comido demasiado! ¡Voy a matar a ese viejo!

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!- Se escuchó desde afuera.

-¡No otra vez!-

Fue a enfrentar a Kodachi. El detuvo los ataques lanzando una piedra para distraerla. Los polvos habían caído esta vez en Genma-panda, quien se encontraba abrazando a Nodoka. Y otro sobre-antídoto gastado.

* * *

><p>6 de Febrero, cuarto día de la operación enamorar a Ranma-sama…<p>

-¡Muy bien Ranma-sama, ven a mí! ¡JOJOJOJOJOJO!-

-¿Y ahora que tratas de hacer Kodachi?- Preguntó mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-Trato de hacer que te rindas a mis pies-

-No lo creo- Dijo él, volviendo a esquivar los ataques. Lanzó esta vez a la maestra Hinako, a quien le cayeron los polvos y se enamoró del algodón de azúcar de uno de los estudiantes. Otros polvos gastados.

* * *

><p>7 de Febrero, quinto día de la operación enamorar a Ranma-sama…<p>

-¡¿No te cansas de esto?- Exclamó Ranma cansado, pues eran las 11 de la noche y la loca persiguiéndolo.

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡Ranma-sama, enamórate de mí!- Suplicaba Kodachi.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- Exclamó él.

Kodachi lanzó un paralizante hacia Ranma, que cayó en un perro, ya que se encontraban afuera del Dojo.

-¡Ranma-sama, se que te gusto!-

-¡Claro que no!- Volvió a exclamar.

En eso llegó Akane para ver el ruido que se escuchaba, descubriendo que eran Kodachi y Ranma.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo ella.

-¡Akane, cuidado!- Exclamó Ranma.

Los polvos del amor casi caían en ella, si no fuera porque Ranma la lanzó, y suerte que tampoco cayeron en el chico, solo se desparramaron en el suelo.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Kodachi.

'Zaz'

-¡Largo de aquí!- Exclamó Akane mandando a volar a Kodachi.

* * *

><p>8 de Febrero, sexto y último intento de la operación enamorar a Ranma-sama…<p>

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Akane mientras caminaba con Ranma hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Bien qué?-

-¿Por qué Kodachi te ha tratado de atacar estos últimos días?-

-No lo sé, pero siempre que lo hace, me libro, asi que no hay porque preocuparse-

-Ranma, es Kodachi, claro que tú tienes el orgullo tan elevado y eres muy bueno en las artes marciales, pero…-

-¿Pero… que?-

-Bueno… sinceramente, yo me siento… preocupada-

-¿Ah?-

-Bien, yo, me siento preocupada, tal vez sea uno de esos trucos para… enamorarte-

-¿T-te preocupas por que me vaya a… enamorar?-

-Este… yo…-

Ambos se quedaron sonrojados y callados por un momento.

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si claro-

-¿Q-quien es… el ch-chico q-que t-te… gusta?-

¡Si que era un Baka! ¡¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de la indirecta que ella le dijo?

-Olvídalo- Dijo ella con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime.

-Vamos, dime-

-Ya te dije que lo olvides-

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo, hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, y empezaron a buscar información para su tarea, ya que Akane le prometió a Ranma que le ayudaría en la escuela.

-Muy bien, creo que esto será todo lo que necesitamos- Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Akane… etto… ¿me vas a regalar… un… chocolate… el 14?- Preguntó Ranma tímidamente y todo sonrojado. Ella también se puso colorada.

-Ranma… etto… yo…-

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!- Entró un remolino de pétalos de rosa negros.

-¡Kodachi!- Exclamaron ambos chicos.

-¡Ranma-sama, no dejaré que te escapes!-

Kodachi lo empezó a atacar, solo que Akane los miraba, y ella decidió esconderse.

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-¡Ranma-sama querido, lo lamento, tengo que amarrarte!-

Volvió a lanzar otro listón que cayó en un mueble, tirándolo por completo.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- Exclamó Akane, saliendo a atacar a Kodachi.

Kodachi supo como bloquear el ataque de la peliazul, así que la lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Akane!- Exclamó Ranma, pero… ¡Un listón lo amarró por completo!

-¡Ranma-sama, ahora serás todo mío!-

Y en un santiamén, Kodachi esparció el último sobre de los polvos que le quedaban en la cara de Ranma. Este de inmediato abrió los ojos enormemente, mirando hacia un punto fijo.

-¡Ranma-sama, que bueno que te hayas enamorado al fin!-

Kodachi le plantó un beso, y se fue con su risa escandalosa. Cuando pasó eso, el solamente veía a un punto fijo. Akane vio todo y fue corriendo a ver si estaba bien Ranma.

-¡Ranma, ¿estás bien?- Exclamó ella.

Akane notó que Ranma solo la veía a ella fijamente, y también percibió un pequeño brillo en los ojos del chico.

-¿Ranma?-

-Akane… te ves linda-

La chica se quedó en shock total por la frase dicha por el joven.

-¿E-enserio?-

-Sí, te ves muy hermosa cuando estás preocupada- Dijo Ranma mientras esbozaba un sonrisa algo melosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Akane, me siento perfectamente cuando estoy al lado de ti-

-¿Qué?-

Ranma enseguida la alzó en brazos como una pareja saliendo de su boda, y la llevó de regreso al Dojo.

* * *

><p>Habitación de Akane, día 9 de Febrero…<p>

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y Akane todavía seguía durmiendo, pero sonó la alarma y con ello pudo despertar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró una grata sorpresa.

-¡Ranma!- Exclamó Akane al ver al chico con un delantal y… ¡¿Un desayuno?-

-Buenos días Akane. ¡Ten!-

Ranma dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama de ella.

-Ranma…-

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice porque te quiero-

Akane abrió los ojos enormemente, y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Bien, tengo que ir a levantar las cosas. Te espero abajo para ir a la escuela- Dijo Ranma, yéndose de ahí.

"No puedo creerlo, Ranma me dejó el desayuno en la cama"

La chica vio el desayuno, lo empezó a comer, y después de terminar se paró de la cama. Se aseó, se cepilló los dientes, se vistió, y después de eso, se miro en el espejo.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo, este Ranma es el que quiero- Dijo ella sonriente, saliendo de la habitación.

Sin embargo, ella no sabe que estará a punto de volverse loca de frustración por aquel Ranma que no es Ranma.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Jeje, ya estoy con el segundo capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya saben que el hechizo de los polvos afectó a Ranma, pero no lo hizo enamorándolo de Kodachi… ¿Entonces qué pasó? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. No se lo pierdan, estará lleno de humor y peripecias.<p>

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, a los que me ponen como historia favorita y a todos en general.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Sayonara de parte de… Sandy!


	3. Loca de frustración ¡Ya me tiene harta!

¡Ni-hao! Estoy feliz y contenta de regresar con este capítulo de mi historia. Gracias por comentar, la verdad es que no esperaba recibir comentarios, alertas de historia y favoritos, enserio, ¡Mil gracias! n_n, no solo por eso estoy contenta, también es porque fui a la TNT en el D.F y me compré un P-chan y una taza con Ranma y Akane. Además, quiero decir lo siguiente: Mi idea de los fanfics que publico es que cada uno sea una nueva aventura. No los puse en una sola historia ya que planeaba hacer fics con capítulos. Lo que pasa es que para mi si existe continuación del manga, y pues verán, el inicio de mi continuación es "Los tres niños de la calle", y de ahí se van entrelazando estas historias. Lo comento por si hay alguien que se pregunta el porqué parece que no le pongo a la parejita un final feliz. Es por la teoría de que me encantaría que sufrieran más aventuras, así que los fanfics se entrelazan y así seguirán.

Ok, Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, y pues espero sus comentarios. Por cierto, la trama está ubicada en el año 2011.

¡Ok, comencemos!

* * *

><p>Sala principal de los Tendo, 9 de Febrero…<p>

-Bien, suerte que Ranma y Akane no han peleado- Dijo Nabiki mientras desayunaba su cuenco de arroz.

-Pero me parece extraño algo- Comentó Kasumi echando un vistazo a la cocina, donde el chico de trenza, ahora transformado en una pelirroja, lavaba los trastes mientras cantaba un melodía.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Alexander sorbiendo su té.

-Ranma ha estado cantando una canción de amor que inventó, y me parece que habla de Akane- Dijo Kasumi.

-Imposible, mi hermano no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿o sí?- Comentó Shin-Lee.

-¡Ya bajo!- Exclamó Akane desde arriba.

Ranma-chan al oír esto empezó a tratar de arreglarse. Sus cabellos pelirrojos sueltos se los acomodó, se quitó el delantal que tenía, se puso un Spray de menta en la boca y empezó a ensayar una frase dirigida a su prometida. A todos los presentes les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-Buenos días- Saludó Akane contenta, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi amor- Saludó Ranma-chan algo sonrojado.

Sip, a Akane le gustaba eso, se notaba en su sonrisa y su leve sonrojo.

-Ranma, ya casi nos tenemos que ir a la escuela, solo necesito preparar mi maletín y…-

-¡Ya lo preparé por ti!- Exclamó Ranma-chan interrumpiendo a su prometida.

-¡Ay, no tenias que molestarte! ¡Gracias Ranma!- Exclamó contenta Akane.

A todos se les hizo extraño este gesto.

-Oigan, ¿desde cuándo tanta amabilidad?- Preguntó Nabiki.

-¿Y desde cuando derraman miel sobre hojuelas?- Preguntó Shin-Lee con la mirada de curiosidad característica de un niño de su edad.

-¡Al fin! ¡Al fin se aman!- Exclamó emocionado Alexander.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron emocionados Soun y Genma.

-Parece que finalmente Ranma fue tan varonil para declarársele a Akane- Dijo Nodoka feliz.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Akane.

Al ver que nadie le hacía caso, sujetó una tetera y arrastro al pobre de Ranma-chan fuera del Dojo. Ya en la calle se ocultó detrás de un árbol y vertió el líquido caliente en la cabeza de la pelirroja, transformándola en un hombre de cabellos color negro azabache.

-¡¿Por qué no les reprochaste nada?- Exclamó Akane.

-Pues… pensé que en verdad querías casarte, o es acaso que ¿No me amas?- Dijo Ranma.

-No es que no te ame, al contrario, lo hago con todo mi corazón… aunque no te lo diga… el punto es que aún no estoy lista para casarme contigo-

-¿Pero entonces por qué cuando regresamos de Jusenkyo te vestiste de novia y decidiste casarte conmigo?-

-Porque pensé que estaba lista, pero con eso de que la boda fue interrumpida me hace ver que necesitamos un tiempo para saber si en verdad somos una buena pareja-

-Está bien- Dijo él, aceptando de buena manera.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Por cierto, no quiero que nadie en la escuela sepa de tu nuevo cambio de actitud, asi que compórtate como siempre lo haces- Aclaró Akane.

Ranma solo asintió y caminó junto con ella hacia la escuela, solo que no le quedarían claras las instrucciones que Akane le dio.

* * *

><p>Escuela Furinkan, salón ahora 2F…<p>

-Bien, recuerda las instrucciones- Dijo Akane.

-¡Akane, hola!- Saludó Yuka.

-¡Hola Yuka!-

-¡Que tal chicas!- Saludó Lolita.

-¡Hola!- Respondió Akane.

Mientras ella platicaba, Ranma fue con sus "amigos queridísimos" Hiroshi y Daisuke.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Ranma.

-Hola Ranma- Dijeron ambos.

-¿Y qué hacen?- Preguntó el chico de trenza.

-Estamos viendo algo- Respondió Hiroshi.

-¿Qué es lo que ven?-

-N-nada- Respondió Daisuke.

En un acto tan repentino Ranma les quito lo que parecía ser un cuadernillo, y su mirada de curiosidad pasó a ser una de enojo.

-¿Por qué… ven… esto?-

-Ranma, tu tono de voz no suena bien- Comentó Hiroshi.

-Respondan- Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Bien, veras… tú ya tienes a Akane, y… pues… ¡¿No podemos ver unas simples fotos de ella?- Respondió Daisuke.

-¡NO!- Exclamó Ranma enojado, llamando la atención de todo el salón.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- Preguntó Akane preocupada.

-¡Ellos veían fotos tuyas!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Sí, tú no te pones así cuando las vemos diario- Opinó Hiroshi.

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Daisuke!- Dijo Akane.

-¡Me molesto por una simple razón! ¡AKANE ES MI NOVIA, ES LA CHICA QUE AMO, Y NADIE ME LA VA A QUITAR! ¡SI ALGUNO DE ESTA ESCUELA SE ATREVE A ADMIRARLA SIQUIERA CON FOTOS, ME LAS VA A PAGAR!- Exclamó Ranma.

Las chicas felicitaban a Akane, los chicos abrían los ojos desmesuradamente, Ukyo no se encontraba en clases ya que estaba enferma, y Akane solo pensó una cosa.

"Me las va a pagar este baka"

* * *

><p>Tarde del 10 de Febrero, Habitación de Akane…<p>

-¿Qué pasa mi lindo chocolate?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡Y no me digas lindo chocolate!- Dijo Akane molesta.

-Vamos corazoncito de pollo-

Ok, este Ranma me está dando algo de escalofríos :S

-¡No me digas así! ¡Ahora ya todo el mundo cree que somos novios y tu tuviste la culpa!-

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?-

-Que Kuno, Ryoga, Toshio y Kohaku te atacaron el día de hoy-

-Pero salí vivo porque soy el mejor artista marcial del mundo-

-Y Shampoo y Ukyo me atacaron también el día de hoy-

-Pero te salvé mi bizcochito hermoso-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

-Si no te gusta eso, te gustaría Akane linda… o tal vez Akanita… quizás Akane baby… probablemente kane hermosa…-

-¡Ya entendí! El punto es que no quiero que sigas con tu jueguito, ¿ok?-

-¿Esta… bien?-

-Puedes salir-

* * *

><p>Y horas más tarde…<p>

-¡Mi amorcito cuchi cuchi, déjame darte de comer!- Exclamó Ranma mientras sostenía un plato de comida.

-Ranma- Murmuró Akane con los dientes apretados.

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?- Preguntó Genma.

-Sí, me siento estupendo, y más porque mi Kane hermosa está a mi lado- Respondió Ranma.

Akane solo pudo abstenerse a saber qué es lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Sábado 11 de Febrero, habitación de Akane…<p>

-Mi amor, ¡Buenos días!- Exclamó Ranma-chan.

-¡Ranma!- Dijo Akane enojada.

-Mira, te he traído el desayuno-

-Ranma, ¿En qué quedamos?-

En ese momento la chica sintió como Ranma-chan frotaba su cabeza contra los pechos de ella.

-De que íbamos a ser felices para siempre, además de que te quiero, me pareces muy atractiva y sexy-

'Zaz'

Ranma volaba por los cielos gracias a las aerolíneas Akane Tendo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Exclamó furiosa la chica.

* * *

><p>Más tarde en el centro comercial…<p>

-Kasumi, déjame patearlo- Dijo Akane ayudándole a comprar despensa.

-No hermanita, tu sabes que con violencia no se resuelve nada, además de que no te ha hecho nada malo-

-¿Y qué es eso que me hizo? ¿Frotar su cabeza contra mis pechos mientras dice que soy atractiva y sexy no es malo?-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que deberías darle la oportunidad de que te ame-

-Se la puedo dar, pero ya está exagerando. Creí que no me amaría de esa forma, y menos después de lo de hace un año-

-Te saqué para que te relajaras, y aparte para que reflexionaras el darle una oportunidad-

-Kasumi, creo que tienes algo de razón- Dijo Akane poniendo un tomate en la canasta.

-¡Mi bizcochito! ¡Ven Kane hermosa, necesito abrazarte!- Exclamó Ranma que salió de la canasta que Akane sostenía, y la abrazó sintiendo todos sus pechos.

'Zaz' Su segundo vuelo patrocinado por las aerolíneas Akane Tendo llegó.

* * *

><p>Domingo 12 de Febrero, Dojo Tendo…<p>

-¡Aiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó Akane rompiendo los tabiques que tenía enfrente de ella.

"Ojala y Ranma no esté, esto me ayuda a relajarme y no quiero que el venga a querer entrenar conmigo" Pensó la chica.

Ella empezó a realizar unas katas, las cuales la lograron poner en completa paz, sintiendo el agradable silencio del Dojo, pero…

-¡Aiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaa!- Exclamó una doble voz simultáneamente a la de ella.

Akane volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Ranma.

-Es muy bueno practicar los dos juntos ¿No crees mi amorcito?- Preguntó Ranma.

'Zaz' Otro viaje por los cielos patrocinado por las aerolíneas Akane Tendo.

* * *

><p>Lunes 13 de Febrero, noche en la residencia Tendo…<p>

Akane se había sacado de quicio, todos estos días Ranma la había estado molestando. Este mismo día Ranma había amenazado a todos los chicos con que si la alejaban de él se las verían seriamente. Y no solo eso, la había estado molestando con la planeación del día 14 de Febrero, su "día especial para ambos" según él. Sobándose las sienes por tanta frustración se fue a tomar una ducha.

Ya en el baño, la chica se empezó a quitar la toalla, y mientras se llenaba la tina de agua caliente ella peinaba sus pelos largos hasta la mitad de los hombros, ya que le crecieron desde hace algún tiempo. Una vez terminada de llenarse la tina, ella se metió delicadamente.

-Bien, esto es maravilloso- Dijo para sí misma, empezando a restregar el jabón en su cuerpo.

-No sé porqué Ranma está actuando así, y pensar que en un principio me gustó su actitud. Ahora no quiero estar casi cerca de él-

Sintió que una mano agarró su trasero, y dio un respingo por esto.

-¿Quién está aquí?- Preguntó algo molesta.

-…- No hubo respuesta.

-Bien, tal vez fue mi imaginación-

Ahora sintió una mano agarrar uno de sus pechos. Dio otro respingo.

-¡Esto no me agrada! ¡¿Quién está aquí?-

-…-

Akane pensó que el asunto con Ranma le estaba afectando, así que decidió calmarse. Pero notó algo oscuro debajo del agua. Lo tomo y se dio cuenta que era pelo… ¡¿Amarrado en una trenza?

Jaló rápidamente y…

-¡¿Ranma?- Exclamó la chica asustada.

-Mi amor-

-¿Qué… haces… aquí?-

-Decidí que lo mejor era acompañarte en la ducha mi kane hermosa. Además de que te quiero enjabonar la espalda-

'Zaz'

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y ASQUEROSO HOMBRE SEXUAL!- Exclamó Akane enojada.

Saliendo de la ducha Akane se apresuró a ir a su habitación.

"Tengo que saber qué es lo que le pasa, esto no es normal en el. Además, ya me tiene harta. Parece que estoy loca de frustración" Pensó Akane mientras entraba a su habitación.

Ahora si estaba loca de frustración. Tendría que investigar qué es lo que realmente le pasaba a Ranma, si todo era verdad. Lo haría mañana, porque hoy si estaba agotada. Lo que no sospechaba es que mañana sería uno de los mejores días que no olvidará, ya que será un Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien, ya terminó este capítulo. Lamento mi falta de creatividad, pero es que el cerebro se me secó, ya que un proyecto me tenía agobiada. Vaya que los proyectos son estresantes Y más si se tratan de Diseño Arquitectónico y Dibujo Industrial. Y que creen ¡Estoy contenta! Aparte de los buenos resultados que obtuve después de ese arduo trabajo, estoy esperando para finalmente obtener el manga de Ranma, con un tipo en el D.F. Justamente ayer fui para ver si era verdad ¡Y resultó ser verdad! ¡Soy tan contenta!<p>

Bien, basta de mi felicidad =P. Espero les haya gustado. Me basé en una canción llamada Freak the freak out, de Victoria Justice. Creo que el cuarto capitulo lo subiré un poco más tarde, así que no se enfaden si no queda terminado exactamente el mero día de San Valentín. Ojalá y les haya gustado. Un saludo enorme a todos ustedes, los lectores que comentan, y los que no también. Igualmente va para aquellos que me han agregado a historias favoritas y alerta de historias. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y demás (excepto obscenidades). Saludos y Sayonara de parte de… Sandy!


	4. ¡Feliz San Valentín! Florece el amor

¡Ni-hao! Bueno, traigo el final de esta historia. No me maten por lo que está escrito aquí, y si mi final no es bueno, pero es que de nuevo se me secó el cerebro. Aún así espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Bien, el disclamer ya se lo sabrán de memoria, así que no intenten demandarme. La trama del fic está ubicada en el 2011.

Y sin más que decir… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Dojo Tendo, mañana del 14 de Febrero…<p>

-¡Que ya me dejes en paz!- Exclamó Akane muy furiosa mientras recogía su maletín para irse a la escuela.

-Mi pimpollito, ¿no te gustó que te dijera Feliz Día de San Valentín?- Preguntó Ranma siguiéndola.

-¡No!-

-Pero mi amorcito…-

-Ya me voy- Dijo saliendo del Dojo dejando a Ranma algo pensativo.

-Valla cuñadito, te dejó con la palabra en la boca- Dijo Nabiki.

"¿pero que le pasará? ¡Ya se! Haré algo bueno para ella en este día tan especial" Pensó Ranma para luego irse del Dojo en dirección… ¿Al parque de Nerima?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la calle hacia la escuela…<p>

"No puedo creerlo, en este día debería ser diferente" Lanzó un suspiro resignada y luego de su mochila sacó algo que parecía estar envuelto –Y pensaba darle esto, ahora lo tendré que hacer hasta que haya descubierto y solucionado esta locura-

-¡Akane, detente!- Exclamó una voz de chica detrás de ella.

Akane dio un respingo, guardó el curioso objeto envuelto con suavidad en su mochila y se volteó a ver quién era.

-¡Ukyo!- Exclamó sorprendida.

La chica se acercó a Akane y se puso enfrente de ella, mirándola de una forma retadora.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Ran-chan?-

-No le he hecho nada- Dijo Akane dispuesta a irse.

-¡Confiesa, se que algo le hiciste!-

Akane se enojó y le rodeó, caminando mientras hablaba.

-Escucha, no le hice nada. Es la verdad, yo no soy ventajosa ni mucho menos le haría algo-

-¿Entonces qué le pasa?-

-No lo sé, eso mismo voy a averiguar el día de hoy-

-Bien, te ayudaré, pero solo por Ran-chan-

Así ambas investigarían en la escuela que le pasaba al pobre chico de trenza.

* * *

><p>Escuela Furinkan, salón 2F…<p>

-¡Matsumoto Yuka!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako mientras tomaba lista a todos los alumnos presentes.

-¡Presente!- Respondió una joven.

Por lo mientras había tres chicas ajenas a la lista que les pasaban.

-Pero, entonces algo le pasa a Ranma- Murmuró Lolita.

-¡Nakamura Dolores!-

-¡Presente!-

-Sí, aunque no sé lo que es- Murmuró Akane.

-La verdad conozco muy bien a Ran-chan, y sé que no sería capaz de hacer todo lo que hace- Murmuró ahora Ukyo.

-Akane, la verdad sí. El no se comportaría así- Dijo Lolita.

-Bien, por eso descubriremos que le pasa- Dijo Ukyo.

-Lolita, ¿podrías ayudarnos?- Preguntó Akane.

-Claro- Respondió Lolita.

-¡Saotome Ranma!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako.

-…-

-¿Y Ranma?- Preguntó Lolita en voz baja.

-No lo sabemos- Respondieron Ukyo y Akane en voz baja al unísono.

-¡Saotome Ranma!- Volvió a exclamar Hinako.

-…-

-Señorita Tendo ¿Dónde está el joven Saotome?- Cuestionó la maestra.

-No tengo idea- Respondió.

-Bien, tiene una falta-

"Ranma, ¿Dónde podrás estar?" Pensó Akane.

Receso en Furinkan…

-Bien, Akane… ¿Exactamente quien había estado acosando a Ranma las semanas pasadas?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Bien, fuiste tú y Shampoo, pero más Kodachi- Respondió Akane.

-¡¿Kodachi la Rosa Negra?- Exclamaron Lolita y Ukyo sorprendidas.

-Sí, y no sé porqué- Dijo Akane.

-Hay que preguntarle a Kuno- Sugirió Lolita.

-Si, Tatewaki debe de saber algo ya que es su hermana- Dijo Ukyo.

-Bien, adelántense, yo tengo que ir a entregarle el desayuno a Shin-Lee y a Alexander- Dijo Akane.

-Está bien- Respondieron ambas.

Así las chicas se separaron. Akane fue al salón por los desayunos que los niños olvidaron. Y cuando iba a donde estaban Ukyo y Lolita alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó ella algo irritada.

-Shhh- Fue el único sonido que la chica escuchó.

-¡Quita tus manos extraño!- Reclamó ella.

De repente el extraño la empezó a dirigir hacia alguna parte. Ella pudo identificar que la dirigía al bosquecito que estaba cerca de los vestidores, ya que empezó a escuchar muchos pájaros, y pudo sentir unas hojas de arboles.

Poco a poco el extraño le quitó las manos de los ojos, las cuales le dejaron ver a la chica lo que parecía ser un picnic romántico con velas, comida, un jugo de uvas, varios regalos pequeñitos y… ¿un futón?

-¿Qué… es… esto?- Articuló Akane.

-Feliz día de San Valentín mi amor- Si, ya se imaginaran quien era.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué si mi hermana le hizo algo a ese Saotome?- Preguntó Kuno.<p>

-Sí, escucha, el no ha actuado como el- Dijo Lolita

-Ya lo noté- Murmuró algo irritado.

-Bien, ¿nos dirás o qué?- Comentó Ukyo.

-Pues, la semana pasada me arrojó accidentalmente unos polvos, aunque estos iban dirigidos a Ranma-

-Tal vez si le hizo algo- Opinó Lolita.

-¿Y de que eran esos polvos?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-No lo sé, nunca me dijo-

-Bien, Kodachi le hizo algo, así que iremos a tu casa junto con Akane para averiguar lo que pasa- Dijo Ukyo.

-¡Genial! ¡La hermosa Akane Tendo irá a mi casa!-

'Zaz'

-¿Por… que... me… pegaron?- Preguntó Kuno adolorido.

-Akane no vendrá a una cita contigo- Dijo Lolita.

-Cierto, además de que emboscaremos a tu hermana para poder sacarle información- Dijo Ukyo.

* * *

><p>-¿Ranma?- Dijo ella volteándolo a ver al chico que estaba detrás de ella.<p>

Ranma se vistió con el traje verde chino que siempre suele llevar en citas con su sombrero. Y también llevaba un ramo de rosas con él.

-M amor, te preparé todo esto-

-Ah…-

-Ven- le dijo Ranma extendiéndole la mano.

-Lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir- Dijo Akane, pero Ranma la jaló del brazo y la sentó.

-Ranma- Murmuró ella.

-Bien, amor…- Dijo el poniéndose de rodillas.

-Ranma… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

El chico empezaba a buscar algo en su bolsillo del pantalón, y fue una reacción que alarmó a Akane.

-Me estas empezando a preocupar Ranma-

-Akane- Dijo Ranma sacando una cajita aterciopelada de color rojo con detalles chinos.

-Ranma- Murmuró Akane.

-Akane, mi vida, eres todo lo que había soñado, una chica fiera y ruda, pero a la vez dulce y encantadora. Sé que nuestras peleas y el hecho en cómo nos conocimos no hizo mucho efecto, pero lo cierto es que me enamore al instante en que te vi reír por primera vez-

-Bien… yo… pues…-

-Akane, la chica de la que me enamoré, tengo que preguntarte si quisieras casarte conmigo-

Akane abrió los ojos enormemente y un brillo apareció en ellos.

-Pero… ¿Entonces por qué negaste lo que pasó en Jusenkyo?-

-Porque soy un baka, por favor, perdóname si lo negué, y acepta-

-No, lo lamento, pero no puedo-

Akane se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a irse, pero sintió una mano agarrar la suya.

-¿Qué haces Ranma?- Preguntó ella.

-Akane, por favor, acepta casarte conmigo-

-No- Le dijo ella, volteándolo a ver –Ranma, no estás bien. Hay algo que te pasa, si fueras tú, no dirías esto-

-Pero soy yo Akane, soy Ranma, el amor de tu vida-

-Lo eres, pero tu actitud es otra, además… escucha, lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos un tiempo más para queeeeeeeeee-

Ranma la acostó lenta y suavemente en el futón que puso para el picnic. La miró a los ojos fijamente, y empezó a articular una frase.

-Te demostraré que todo lo que dije es verdad-

-¿Y…c-como?-

-Ya verás-

-¿De qué me…?-

Ya no pudo seguir con la frase, pues el joven empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, haciendo que sintiera un calor muy suave, una sensación nunca antes conocida.

-Ranma- Murmuró ella.

Ranma empezó a bajar lentamente, dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, el cual ahora estaba libre porque el desabotonó la camisa del uniforme (solo un poco). Esto hizo que Akane se diera cuenta de lo que ella murmuró y de lo que estaba pasando.

"No, Akane. ¿Qué haces? Se supone que el no es el mismo, debes de detener esto antes de que pase algo"

-Ranma- Dijo ella, no suspirando ni murmurando, sino normal.

El joven detuvo su acción para verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No puedo- Dijo ella.

-Akane, ya no puedo resistirlo-

Y empezó a seguir con los besos en el cuello, ahora dándole unos suaves en lo lóbulos.

-No, Ranma, detente-

Mientras tanto, Lolita había ido a buscar a Akane para decirle que Ukyo y Kuno les ayudarían a saber qué es lo que le pasaba a Ranma, y como iba caminando cerca del bosquecito, escuchó a Akane implorar que Ranma se detuviera.

-¡Ranma, por favor, detente!-

-No Akane, tú serás solo MIA, les dejaré en claro a los demás que tu ya me perteneces-

-¡Ranma no cometas una estupidez!-

Trataba de librarse de él, pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Ranma empezaba a tocar los pechos de Akane mientras seguía besando el cuello de la chica.

Lolita no iba a permitir que Ranma siguiera con eso, así que agarró una piedrita y la lanzó en la cabeza de él, mientras se ocultaba en un arbusto.

Esto hizo que Ranma dejara su actividad y soltara a Akane. La chica aprovechó eso y se fue corriendo, dejando a un chico algo confuso por la acción de ella.

* * *

><p>Después de clases, calle cerca de la casa de Kuno…<p>

-¡¿Entonces eso pasó?- Exclamaron enojados Ukyo y Kuno.

-Sí- Dijo Akane.

-Lo bueno es que yo estaba cerca, que si no…- Dijo Lolita.

-Gracias Lolita- Agradeció Akane.

-No hay de que- Dijo Lolita

"Voy a matar a Saotome" Pensó Kuno.

"Mataré a Ran-chan" Pensó Ukyo.

Llegaron a casa de Kuno y ya una vez dentro, buscaron a Kodachi para interrogarla. Lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde arriba del tejado de una casa.

"Ya veo, te fijaste en el. ¡Te recuperaré!" Pensó el joven que estaba arriba en el tejado.

* * *

><p>-¡Kodachi!- Exclamó Kuno, buscando por algunas habitaciones.<p>

-¿Dónde estará?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-No lo sé, pero espero que salga pronto para poder preguntarle- Comentó Akane.

-¿Y bien Kuno?- Preguntó Lolita.

-No está-

Los cuatro se sintieron amarrados por un listón, y vieron como salía un remolino de pétalos de rosas negras.

-¡JOJOOJOJOJOJO!- Rió Kodachi.

-¡Suéltanos!- Exclamó Lolita.

-¡No sin que me digan que hacen ustedes tres aquí!-

-¡Hermana, yo las invité!- Comentó Kuno.

-Bien, ¿Para qué?-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Ran-chan?- Exclamó Ukyo enojada.

-¡¿De qué me hablas?-

-¡Ranma ya no es el mismo!- Dijo Lolita.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Responde! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?- Volvió a interrogar Ukyo.

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡Como si fuera a decirte eso!-

-¡Escucha Kodachi, Ranma actual como si… como si!- Dijo Akane.

-¡¿Cómo si qué?-

-Como si… como si…-

-¡Hey!- Exclamó una voz atrás de todos.

-¡Ranma-sama querido! ¡Ven a mí!- Exclamó Kodachi yendo hacia Ranma, peor el chico la esquivó.

-¿Ranma-sama?- Murmuró Kodachi.

-¡Me mentiste Akane!- Exclamó Ranma enojado.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Akane.

-¡Me dijiste que no para poder salir con Kuno, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco Ranma?-

-Ranma-sama, déjala estar con mi hermano- Suplicó Kodachi.

-¡No! ¡Akane es mía!-

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡Es a lo que nos referíamos!- Exclamó Lolita.

-¡Ran-chan no debería de hacer eso!- Dijo Ukyo.

-Bien, si fueron los polvos utilizaré estos de antídoto- Murmuró Kodachi.

Kodachi dejó libre a Kuno, Ukyo, Lolita y Akane, y se dispuso a dispersar los polvos en la cara de Ranma, pero él la agarró de las dos manos.

-¡Ranma!- Exclamó Kodachi.

-No me esparcirás eso- Dijo quitándole los polvos (que aún no estaban abiertos) y lanzándolos lejos de la casa -¡Porque no tengo nada!-

Kodachi se soltó de su agarre, y junto con Kuno y Lolita fueron a ver en donde cayeron los polvos, mientras Akane y Ukyo se quedaron ahí.

-Ranma, escucha, no es lo que piensas- Dijo Akane.

-Ran-chan, lo lamento, pero si quieres hacerle algo a Akane, no te lo permitiré- Comentó Ukyo.

-¡Ukyo, apártate de Akane y de mí!-

-¡Ran-chan, te quiero, pero no permitiré que quieras hacerle daño!- Exclamó, lanzando un ataque de espátulas, las cuales eran esquivadas fácilmente por el chico.

-¡Ran-chan!-

-¡Deja de molestar!- Exclamó el atando a Ukyo con un lazo que encontró.

-¡Ran-chan!-

-¡Ranma, reacciona!- Exclamó Akane asustada.

-¡Akane, escúchame, te amo y no pienso dejarte con Kuno!-

-¡Ranma no baka!- Exclamó Akane intentando darle algún golpe sin éxito.

-¿Akane qué te pasa?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¡No hay nada entre Kuno y yo! ¡Y acéptalo! ¡Tú solo tienes un hechizo!- Exclamó Akane volviendo a intentar darle un golpe.

Ranma la agarró de las manos y la puso contra la pared. Ella dio un Auch de dolor, pues el golpe impactó algo fuerte.

-¿Ran…ma… que… vas…a hacer?- Preguntó Akane tímidamente.

-Te demostraré que no tengo ningún hechizo y que digo la verdad-

Y en ese momento llegaron Kuno, Kodachi y Lolita. Kuno abrió el sobre, pero ya era algo tarde. Ranma había posado sus labios en los de Akane, dándole un beso. Akane cerró los ojos y Kuno esparció el antídoto en la nariz de Ranma.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que besaba a alguien, y tenía la certeza de que era Akane. Ambos se separaron muy lentamente. Parecía que no querían hacerlo, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Qué… paso… aquí?- Preguntó Ranma confundido.

-Kuno, gracias por haberme ayudado- Dijo Akane.

-¡Eso significa que tu saldrás a una cita conmigo!- Exclamó Radiante Kuno.

'Zaz'

-No te hagas ilusiones- Dijo ella.

-¡Ran-chan, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Mi Ranma-sama, perdona por el hechizo que te puse- Dijo Kodachi.

-¿Hechizo?- Preguntó él confuso.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Entonces ella me puso unos polvos?- Exclamó Ranma.<p>

-Sí, y al parecer hicieron un efecto muy raro. Mira, aquí están los sobres del antídoto y de los polvos- Dijo Lolita dándole uno a Ranma mientras caminaban rumbo a sus casas.

-No los leímos porque ya no era necesidad de eso- Comentó Akane.

-¡¿Y… te dije mi amor?-

-Si-

-¡¿Y… te hice una propuesta… d-de… matrim-monio?-

-Si-

-¡¿También… traté de pasarme contigo?-

-Ehm…. Sí-

-¡¿Y… me comporte… como Kuno?

-Sí-

-Increíble- Murmuró él.

-Bien, yo me retiro. ¡Hasta luego!- Dijo Lolita.

-¡Hasta luego!- Exclamaron ambos.

Y en la luz del atardecer del día 14 se encontraban Ranma y Akane, yendo hacia su casa, hundidos en un silencio incomodo, aunque después Akane lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes. No importa que me hayas besado-

-¿S-segura?-

-Sí, además, conservas aún tú "aura del amor"- Dijo Akane.

-¡¿Eh?- Exclamó Ranma preocupado.

-Es broma- Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¡Akane!-

-Por cierto, el día en el que fuiste atacado por Kodachi… me… preguntaste si… irías a recibir un chocolate… y…. pues… yo… etto… ¡Ten!- Le dijo estirándole la mano y manteniendo la cabeza gacha por lo roja que estaba.

El agarró lo que se encontraba envuelto y cuando lo abrió ¡Había un chocolate con la frase Shiawasena ai to yūjō!

-Espero te guste. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!- Dijo Akane, para luego irse corriendo y dejando a un Ranma algo aturdido y sonrojado.

El leyó los sobres y en el de los polvos venía una advertencia:

_Advertencia: Estos polvos tienen ciertos efectos en algunas personas. Si se lo aplicas a una persona que esté enamorada (o) de alguien y no se anima a decirlo, lo que harán estos polvos es aumentar el amor, para juntar a las parejas de dificultades._

¡Con razón! ¡Nadie más que el leyeron esas advertencias!

"Akane" Dijo el chico para después soltar un suspiro. Sacó en la bolsa de su camisa el anillo que trató de darle a la chica.

-Akane, lamento si soy torpe, pero prometo que tarde o temprano te diré… lo que siento por ti- Y mirando al cielo agregó –Por lo pronto trataré de reducir mis insultos hacia ti, y te desearé un Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad.

La figura del joven fue desapareciendo en el horizonte del atardecer mientras corría. En definitiva, este fue un Feliz día de San Valentín para ambos, pues sus sentimientos salieron a flote. Ahora falta ver qué pasará con el tiempo. Por lo pronto, les esperará una gran competencia más adelante.

Fin.

* * *

><p>¡Genial! ¡Ya acabé! Ojalá y les haya gustado. Si, ya sé que ya no es día de San Valentín, pero para mí todos los días en cuando debes de seguir queriendo y demostrando el afecto a los demás.<p>

Espero sus reviews. Y adelanto, la próxima tratará de un viaje a Inglaterra y… es lo único que les diré =P

¡Arigatou gozaimasu por leer! ¡Saludos y sayonara de parte de… Sandy!


End file.
